Tooku Made
Tooku Made(遠くまで) is the first Coppelion ending. Lyrics (Full Version) Romaji Tooku made tooku made soko he yuku beki na no Tsuyogari to iwarete mo Aitsu wa tada iu "shiritagaru mon ja nai" Watashi wa tada iu "ningyou ja nai" to Kangaesugiru to kodoku ga kasoku suru Kangae nakattara koko ni wa inai Tooku made tooku made aruite yuku no nara Mune no naka soko dake wa shihai dekinai kara Hateru made kuchiru made hatenaki you de setsuna Shiranu mama warau yori shirisugita toshite mo Hito toshite hito de are Yogorete shimattara hako ni shimaeba ii Nidoto sawarenu you ni tojikomereba ii Koware sou ni natteru sekai da to shitte mo Soredemo utsukushii to omoeru nara Yokubou wo tsukitsumete nani wo ushinatta no? Nando demo nando demo koe wo hariageru Ashita ni wa nite hi naru keshiki ni kakomareteru Surihetta kutsu haite aozora no mukou made Kangaesugiru to kodoku ga kasoku suru Kangae nakattara koko ni wa inai Tooku made tooku made aruite yuku no nara Mune no naka soko dake wa shihai dekinai kara Hateru made kuchiru made hatenaki you de setsuna Shiranu mama warau yori shirisugita toshite mo Hito toshite hito de are Tooku tooku toki ni fusagareta michi wo aruite yuku no nara Mune no naka sono ichiban oku no oku no okusoko made wa shihai dekinai kara Nayamu hou ga kantan de kujikeru hou ga kanketsu de jibun ga nanimono de aru ka Sonna satsubatsu to shita mainichi ni iyake ga sasu kara tada arukidase Shiranu mama warau yori kanashimi ya munashisa wo shirisugita toshite mo Hito toshite hito de are Kanji あいつはただ人 知りたがるのじゃない 私はただ人 人形じゃないと 考え過ぎると　孤独が加速する 考えなかったら　ここには居ない 遠くまで　遠くまで 歩いてくのなら 胸の中　そこだけは 支配できないから 果てるまで　朽ちるまで 果てなき世の刹那 知らぬまま　笑うより 知りすぎたとしても 人として　人であれ 『―？―時に　塞がれて道は』 歩いてくのなら 『胸の中その一番奥の奥底まで』 支配できないから 『悩むほうが簡単で　くじける方が簡潔で 自分が何者であるか そんな殺伐とした毎日に嫌気が差すから ただ歩き出せ 知らぬまま笑うより 悲しみや虚しさを知りすぎたとしても』 人として　人であれ English Translation Even if you tell me it’s just a bluff must I go there, far away, far away That guy only says, “She’s rather inquisitive, isn’t it so” I only say, “She isn’t a doll” If I think too much, the isolation accelerates If I don’t think at all, I won’t exist here If I’m going to walk somewhere so far away, so far away It’s because I can’t control what’s inside my heart, only there An instant of an endless world, until it rots, until it reaches its end Even if you were to know too much, rather than laughing away without knowing anything Stay human, as a person It would be good to put me away in a box if I become filthy It would be good to lock me up, so that I’ll never touch you again Even if I know it’s a world that ended up like it’s about to break If I can think that it’s beautiful anyway What did you lose, when thoroughly scrutinizing your desires? I raise my voice over and over again Tomorrow’s counterfeit, encircled by the landscape Wear your worn-down shoes to the other side of the blue sky If I think too much, the isolation accelerates If I don’t think at all, I won’t exist here If I’m going to walk somewhere far away, far away It’s because I can’t control what’s inside my heart, only there An instant of an endless world, until it rots, until it reaches its end Even if you were to know too much, rather than laughing away without knowing anything Stay human, as a person If I’ll incidentally walk down that blocked-off road far away, far away It’s because I can’t control things that reach the deepest depths inside my heart As it’s simpler to dwell, as it’s briefer to be crushed, just what kind of person are you If you want to pierce the apathy and disgust in such a bloodthirsty, brutal every day, just take a step forward Rather than going on laughing without knowing anything, even if you were to know sadness and futility all too well Stay human, as a person Characters The characters in the ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: * Ibara Naruse * Shion Ozu * Aoi Fukasaku * Taeko Nomura * Kanon Ozu * Onihei Mishima * Ibuse * Haruto Kurosawa Category:Endings Category:Music